A Forbidden Luxury: Peace
by Kurayamino Hasu - Tenshi
Summary: Sakura has changed when Sasuke returned. Beautiful and cold, she seems to be hiding beneath a frightened mask. Will the others help her out of her shell? And she's not what she seems...
1. Chapter 1

When he came back, Naruto was overjoyed. He had finally gotten his brother back, and Team 7 is whole again. "Teme!" Naruto was grinning stupidly. "Dobe." Sasuke addressed coldly. "You still haven't seen Sakura-chan yet! Let's go!"

The door opened.

And he was struck dumb. Uchiha Sasuke was struck dumb. But he kept an emotionless mask.

"Naruto, Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Her voice was deceptively calm and serene. But what shocked him were her eyes. Emotionless. And was stunningly beautiful.

She had changed.

Delicate, flowing pink locks that reached her waist. A pale, exquisite face. Porcelain skin. The body of a goddess. And emeralds. Emerald eyes. Emotionless. Emotionless… like him…

"You're not happy Sasuke's back?" Sakura fixed him a freezing look. "I already heard." And he felt a dull pain in his chest. What is it? "As you can see, I'm busy." She stood up to lead them to the door, then suddenly sat back down with a hand to her head. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Yes."

But Sasuke had seen surprise and fear in her eyes in the fraction of a second. He was suspecting something.

Naruto sighed sadly. "She's changed, you know. Since you left, she's been quiet and hostile. Then one day, she became like that. I don't know why." Sasuke was still thinking about the pain he felt in his heart.

**Sakura POV**

As they left, I let out a tired sigh. I had almost let them the slip of what's happening to me. I know it's hurting Naruto, but it's hard to trust men anymore. I've been crushed far too many times to be full of emotion again. I'm drained.

And then there's my condition. My darned sister's still not bringing the stupid serum. I think I'm not going to last. I can already feel the war between my two bloodlines. Damn. This is so hard. I never asked for these looks, power, and position. Those things already ruined my life.

**Naruto POV**

Sakura-chan has changed so much. I miss her old self…

**Sasuke POV**

…


	2. Chapter 2

_-They where gliding across the trees like wind. Not one sound was heard, just the gush of air from their movements. The young girl of 16 suddenly stopped, her dark hair framing her face. Her red eyes scanned the woods for any signs of movement. She turned to her sister, a child of only 5 years, with pink hair and green eyes. She took off her bloodred ruby necklace and put it on the girl._

"_Ne, Saku-chan, be careful for me." She said as she hugged her sister tightly. She gave a sad smile._

_Then it came. The trees shifted. The ground opened up and out came a man with red eyes. _

_The young lady pulled a katana from its hilt, planted it firmly on the ground, and said: "If you want her, then come and get her. I WILL protect my happiness." And she lunged forward.-_

Sakura awoke with a start. Out of breath and scared, she took a long, deep sigh to calm herself. 'It was just a dream…' she thought.

Looking at the mirror, she studied her features. She had been paler and thinner these past few days. Although she hated to admit it, her blood was acting up again. So much for having two powerful bloodlines in her. They often fought for control.

It was destroying her body.

She needed the serum right away.

Sasuke walked the streets leisurely. He had been thinking about a lot of things. Mostly about the pink-haired girl who had changed so much. Having not seen her for days, and curious about her, his face gave a small frown.

He bumped into someone.

And oh, it was her.

He took in her appearance. She looked pale and thin. Her cold eyes locked into his. "Sasuke-san, what is it?"

He didn't notice her remark. And then he saw the shadows under her eyes. Seems that she's not feeling well. Maybe it was because of him?

"Sasuke-san?" her voice came out sharp. He looked up.

"Hn." And he walked away.

Sakura staring after him with a raised eyebrow.

"Naruto, shut up!" Tsunade was getting very annoyed. The baka seemed to have endless energy and was talking TOO LOUD, jumping up and down.

Sasuke just shrugged. He was supposed to be in probation, but as Naruto is Naruto, he had persuaded the Hokage and the elders to leave Sasuke alone.

Just then, Shizune rushed in, looking very flustered. "Tsunade-sama, Sakura-chan is in the hospital. She just passed out for no reason.

Tsunade looked concerned. Naruto was starting to yell. And Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

Good thing Tsunade shut Naruto up, or their ears would get serious damage.

She woke up, her eyesight blurry into Naruto staring at her face. And jumped up, startled.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? I'm going to buy some ramen for you to make you better…." Naruto's voice was very loud she could feel another headache starting.

"Naruto, be quiet." She said with a sigh.

And she looked at Tsunade, who had a concerned look on her face. "Are you fine now?"

"Yes. And I'm going home."

"I"ll walk you home!" Naruto said.

Sakura suddenly looked evasive. "No…"

And Sasuke felt she was hiding something.

Then it struck them. They had never been to her house before. And of course, Naruto wanted to see it.

"Please, Sakura-chan?"

"NO."

Naruto pouted. Sakura didn't even waver for a second, her eyes still cold.

And as she left, Sasuke was again wondering at her change. Then he shook himself. 'Why should I care about her?'

Naruto was grinning. He had a plan.

'Let's follow her…"

**I'm busy with school, so I can't update frequently. Sorry.**


End file.
